Imperceptible -KIRIASU
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: Dos amantes destrozados a lo que conlleva el tema del amor, uniéndose con un solo objetivo: Calmar las angustias y satisfacer sus deseos carnales. La soledad, la frustración los habían destrozado emocionalmente. ¿A donde más podrían ir? Eran seres invisibles y no contaban con alguna persona que se preocuparan por ellos. Sólo se tenían el uno con el otro.


_**Imperceptible**_

" _imperceptible ¿Qué se siente serlo ante la sociedad que te rodea, y no importarles tu presencia? Saber que, todo lo que te rodea no considera tu existencia, sino más bien, te consideran invisible…."_

.

.

.

10:00 PM [Arrabales]

 _Un silbido rápido resonaba, mientras la mano alzada del hombre hacía la parada_

— _¡Taxi!_

Sin ningún pasajero vagaba entre las estrechas calles de la ciudad. Era de esos días en donde no había tenido ningún pasaje, mientras veían como otros taxistas iban con pasajeros y hacían muchos recorridos, sus frustraciones y angustias invadían su mente. El pelinegro con su mano llena de furia se la pasó por el pelo, rascándose de manera exagerada, mientras pensaba en los regaños de su esposa al llegar a su casa, aunque no tenían hijos, no estaban muy bien económicamente.

Se sorprendió al ver que, una dama estaba desesperada por conseguir trasporte, así que se parqueó cerca de ella, enseguida lo vio y se acercó rápidamente. Se necesitarían horas para describir la belleza de aquella mujer, su perfecta figura delgada y curvilínea, su vestimenta se basaba en minifalda, el escote en su espalada llegaba justo a la medida para que sus pensamientos perversos comenzarán a surgir por su mente. Paró de inmediato, pensó en salir y abrirle la puerta a la majestuosa mujer, pero ella estaba muy apurada y lo hiso rápidamente que el pelinegro no pudo reaccionar en el momento.

—Por favor lléveme lo más lejos de este sitio— Dijo entre sollozos, mientras escavaba en su bolso, con el intento de encontrar algo para secar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

—Tome—Le acercó un pañuelo el hechizado taxista.

La mujer agradeció.

Mientras conducía, le echó una inspección visual rápida. Por debajo de sus ojos se tornaba un color rojizo, mientras su tristeza era notoria en su rostro, el pelinegro miró un poco más a fondo.

—Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, pero dígame solo Kazuto— Le dijo

—¿Y esa confianza?— La dama se notó confundida.

—Creo que sólo trato de hacerla sentir cómoda conmigo, me interesa y quiero saber qué le pasa

—Interesante…— Dijo la mujer, mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Kazuto, le preguntó cuál era su nombre, pero esta solo respondió:

—Creo que en la situación en la que estamos, mi nombre es lo menos que importa.

Enseguida, la exuberante mujer sacó un cigarro algo extraño, específicamente un faso, el intranquilo hombre de ofreció fuego de inmediato.

— ¿Puedo saber, por quién llora?— dijo

Como una sorpresa, la mujer sobresaltó, tiró el cigarro a medio terminar

—Por un patán, un desgraciado tipo, que se cree que por rico ¡Puede venir a engañarme con la primera mujer que se le pase en frente!—Su voz se quebraba, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Estaba enojada, lastimada y frustrada.

¿¡Qué más podría sentir en ese momento!? Y tonto aquel hombre que la traicionó, ¡esa dama valía oro! Estaba estupefacto ante esa afirmación.

—Usted no caiga por amores, levántese y no se humille así. Si lo que quiere es vengarse de él, cuente conmigo para lo que sea.

Estaba nervioso, nunca había estado con una mujer tan hermosa, su respuesta le sorprendió. La mujer lo miró, reposó su cabeza en el hombro y a continuación… sonrió

.

.

.

[10:20]

 _¿Por qué, el amor a pesar de que lo tachan como error, no se puede ver sus defectos a primera vista, sino que los detectas cuando es demasiado tarde?_

—Usted, es muy comprensivo. Cualquier hombre hubiera sólo ignorado y llevarme a casa. — Dijo la dama, mientras le sonreía en el espejo al pelinegro, este, sin embargo trataba de concentrarse en el camino.

—Dígame ¿qué es lo que haría un taxista en frente de una mujer tan bella?— Pareció recitarlo, cual mantra

—No lose, pero cualquier sea la respuesta, creo que me gustaría.

La conversación se fue de largo, preguntas y respuestas incómodas pero seguras, la mujer no dejaba de verlo, y el muchacho estaba allí idiotizado.

Todo el tema de su mujer y su estabilidad económica se habían ido, sólo estaba interesado en aquella dama y la propuesta que le había hecho.

Lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos eran sus propias voces, y la música que pasaba en la radio, que a pesar de cortarse por la falta de señal, esta se podía entender.

" _Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy,  
y no sabemos ni el porqué.  
Porque el amor se está muriendo, no,  
tras el portón de aquel café.  
Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,  
obscuras en su fantasía.  
Tantos amores se reencuentran hoy,  
en todas las canciones y las poesías"_

—Impresionante…

— ¿Disculpe, dijo algo?

La dama bajo la mirada y negó con su cabeza.

—Doble en la esquina, iremos a mi casa.

Kazuto asintió.

Dos amantes destrozados a lo que conlleva el tema del amor, uniéndose con un solo objetivo: Calmar las angustias y satisfacer sus deseos carnales. La soledad, la frustración los habían destrozado emocionalmente. ¿A donde más podrían ir? Eran seres invisibles y no contaban con alguna persona que se preocuparan por ellos. Sólo se tenían el uno con el otro. Puede que esta situación no se repita más, pero de algo estaban seguros, aquella única noche, pudieron por fin, conocer los verdaderos placeres del amor.

.

.

.

[11:00]

—Asuna…— La mujer hermosa había susurrado en su oído.

— ¿Qué?— La miró por detrás de él, su delgado cuerpo desnudo, blanco como flores de vainilla y su rostro, cubierto con un leve rubor.

—Mi nombre, es Asuna

Kazuto, sólo la miró con boca entreabierta, aún no procesaba en su mente que aquella mujer hermosa estuviera junto a él esa noche.

— ¿Qué pasa Kazuto?— Dijo entre pequeñas risitas la dama con cabellos color miel.

—Ha perdón, es un nombre muy bonito… Asuna

—Muchas gracias.

La mujer, se sentó alado de él, postró su cabeza en su hombro.

—Alguna vez… ¿No has sentido, que eres invisible ante el entorno que te rodea?

—Muchas veces, un hueco enorme hay en mi corazón por ese motivo, saber que no le importas a nadie. He tratado de cubrir esto, con pensar que mi mujer se preocupa por mí, pero ni al caso.

" _imperceptible ¿Qué se siente serlo ante la sociedad que te rodea, y no importarles tu presencia? "_

Asuna, sintió que le incomodaba el tema de su esposa, tomó las sabanas y las arranchó de las manos de kazuto, dejando su cuerpo totalmente expuesto.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?—Dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Oh vamos, no eres un niño. Vente conmigo, que sepa ese desgraciado que no estoy sola, y de paso dejo en su lugar a esa mujerzuela.

—Vale, pero déjame vestirme primero.

Asuna soltó una carcajada exagerada.

—Creo que si no fueras tan vergonzoso Kazuto, por mí estaría bien que fuéramos desnudos hasta allí.

—Chistosa…— El pelinegro hiso una mueca de disgusto.

Entraron al bar donde estaba el hombre precisamente, el lugar no se veía adecuado para que un hombre rico estuviera allí, hombres y mujeres en estado de embriaguez los rodeaban, el olor de alcohol se sentía casi como si fuera el mismo oxígeno.

—Vamos, no soporto estar aquí, y menos con el disgusto que me llevé.

Kazuto asintió.

Mientras se iban acercando y la gente se alejaba, pudieron ver que la mujer que lo acompañaba y la cual era con quien la había traicionado, seguía allí.

—Están ahí kazu...—No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque al momento al volverlo a mirar vio sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas, mientras que sus pupilas estaban alejadas y su boca abierta.

—Ella es… mi esposa— Dijo entre voz ronca— Shinon…

Sintió como su mundo se iba encima de él ¿Qué hiso mal? ¿Acaso lo que le había hasta ahora ofrecido no había suficiente? Estaba claro, su trabajo y su extrema ausencia en su hogar. La entendía, la comprendía, pero eso no anestesiaba el dolor que sentía por verla ser abrazada por otro hombre, acariciada por otro, porque a pesar de todo era su mujer, su primer amor.

Asuna se limitó a comentar, sólo se acercó al oído del pelinegro, y dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que haría un hombre, cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer?

Kazuto, la miró y de nuevo retornó la mirada a su esposa. Toda su vida había ocultado el sol con un dedo, siempre trataba de evitar alguna muestra de su etéreo ante la sociedad, de que realmente el no existía en su vida.

— ¿A quién le importa? Total, soy yo un invisible ante ella…

Asuna le sonrió.

 **FIN**


End file.
